Jelsa Trilogy part 1
by glassesfreak6
Summary: It is just jelsa


Part 1:

Jack had been spying on Elsa.

Struck by her beauty and grace.

He always tried to talk to her

but her father always got in the way. So Jack stood there, sat there, and even he got annoyed by Do You Wanna Build A Snowman. He spoke to her after her parents died. He was there to comfort her in her bad times and good.

She instantly fell in love with Jack. His eyes she fell deep into. Like a dark abyss. They had their first kiss on the day of the coronation. She had planned to marry him shortly after becoming queen. She sweared to him that she would marry him as soon as she could. They spoke each day. Jack had no home and Elsa pitied him for that. Jack learned that Elsa would become queen in fear that she would leave and be too busy he left. Right after she did. After the corrination Elsa had to many other problems on her plate to know that Jack was gone. She ran to the North Mountain forgetting that Jack was alive she was scared. The warmth of Jack couldn't help her now she thought "Jack is safe at the castle, I can't go back though". What was she to do? Leave her one true love or die knowing that the whole kingdom hated chose to stay. What other choice did she have? Be killed by the very people who loved her father so dearly? The choice pained her as it would most, this was worst than most. Jack was the only one who cared for her and truly loved her. She stayed and tried to keep happy thoughts suddenly she heard a knock at her door and the sound of the door opening on her beautiful ice castle. Could it be? Jack?Sadly it was only Anna. She was so insistent that Elsa come back. Through her pain she said no. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Even though Jack is waiting for her. She decides that it would be best for her to stay and Anna to go. In a hurry she created Marshmallow to ensure that Anna left and didn't dealed with her pain, her own way. Missing Jack along the way. Suddenly she heard a commotion outside. Who could be out here? Then guards bashed through the doors with crossbows. Elsa ran upstairs in her study as fast as she could. They came up and tried to shoot her paniking, Elsa used her powers to scare them. Pinning one to wall, being careful not to kill him. The other she scared by making him think that she'd push him off the Hans burst thourgh the doors to Elsa's study.

He begged her to stop. The guard pinned against the wall drew his bow. As he was trying to pull the trigger Hans came and pushed his arm upwards. Sending the flying arrow to Elsa's chandeller. She ran but hit her head and passed out. She drempt of Jack the enitire way back to Arendelle. When she awoke, she was in a caslte cell. Her hands were covered with a metal cap on both hands tied together with a rusty chain. She tried to break it. It didn't work. Hans came in and had told her complete and utter lies. She started crying. But not for Anna, not completly she longed for Jack like she longed for air. But she knew that Jack would have found her by now. He could feel her presence. But he had not come. Leaving Elsa heartbroken.

Jack felt the sadness of Elsa, he immeditly started heading back to Arendelle. By now he was across the country, he ran but wasn't fast enough. When he reached Arendelle, it was covered in a snowstorm. Jack decied that he better let Elsa calm down and fix what she had done. He waited. And waited. It finally stopped. But to his horror, Anna stood frozen Elsa was crying and in shambles. Jack waited. He just watched. Then he saw Anna defrosting. "IMPOSSIBLE" He screamed. But no one heard him, not even Elsa. Finally he got Elsa alone in her room crying over a sweater that belonged to Jack.

,"Why the long face? Think i'd leave that quick darlin'"

"J-J-Jack?" Elsa stammerd.

"JACK!" Elsa then jumped into his arms and she kissed him. Jack was running short of breath. "I didn't know you cared that much...""How could I not care? Your the only person that I havn't been able to hurt dence dad and mom died""That the only reason?" Jack said trembling"No, the other reason is...I love you Jack" Then Jack blushes and gets down on one knee makes a ice ring and says as confident as ever; "Elsa of Arendelle, will you be my wife?""Let me think...N-YES!" Jack laughs.

END OF PART 1


End file.
